Am I Beautiful
by aki9912
Summary: The chronicles of a Budew that grows into Roserade in pursuit of the one creature that actually loves her. CH. 8 FINALLY UPDATED AFTER YEARS! THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO QUIETLY SUPPORTED, AND THOSE WHO FOLLOW THIS!
1. Captured

_AM I BEAUTIFUL_

_CAPTURED_

What exactly am I, all I know is I am a green creature with s yellow face and slits for eyes that somehow allow me to see but I can't open them. The creatures I call my parents are dark green and regular green with crimson eyes and hair as white as snow. Each of their eyes are a piercing crimson. Their hands are bouquets of roses, one blue the other red. To unfamiliar eyes one could say they are downright scary. I am a Pokémon, that's what I am constantly called by every other creature I meet. From what I've heard, I am a Budew and my parents are Roserade.

I don't know how to defend myself but my parents decided to teach me after they saw me release a Solarbeam, I guess I was born with the fighting abilities of my father and the beautiful charm of my mother. I don't like fighting Pokémon though, I find myself to be quite the peaceful. Then again what do I know, I only know I am a newborn Budew. My father is a rather tall Roserade with a scar over his left eye and he always has a scowl on his face, I guess he is never happy. My mom is a rather short Roserade with cheeks that are always rosy and a nice body for a walking flower stand. I, in case you're wondering, am a female Budew without a clue as to what I am going to do with myself. I guess I could give you a sort of autobiography of my life.

"She just released a Solarbeam on our house, of course she is ready, Aileen!" I heard my dad yell at my mom.

"No, my daughter shouldn't be brought up feeling she needs to fight all the time, Ralph!" my mom yelled back. It was clear that they were arguing over it being my time to get trained.

"Okay I got it," started dad, "how about I train with her on offensive and you do defensive?"

My mom furrowed her brow at this suggestion and sighed. "I don't like this one bit Ralph, but I suppose it is what is best for Marissa."

"Good, Marissa come with me," my dad said sounding satisfied. He took me to the back yard and told me to release everything I had on him, which wasn't much. I tried to gain energy, but in reality I was just making my face red. However, I did feel a surge of energy going through me and before I knew it I released and odd, purple liquid from my body. At first I thought I had used the bathroom on myself. My father then told me I had attacked him with a sludge bomb and that was a move I inherited from him. Next I tried to use it again but ended up releasing another powerful Solarbeam, which was completely missed by my father.

"You've got some nice moves, that comes from me, but your aim is worse than your mother's." I heard dad say. "This is how it's done," he said before releasing a Solarbeam on the ground to my left which created a deep, dragged crater in the ground. "Go see your mother, we'll try this again tomorrow Marissa." He said as I was leaving.

"Morning Marissa, are you ready for defensive training?" my mom asked me.

"How would I go about doing defensive training?" I asked her rather inquisitively.

"It's pretty easy, I attack, you dodge."

"Mmkay…" was all I could manage to say before my mom struck me head on with an energy ball. I staggered back to my feet to see a magical leaf heading towards me with a quickening pace. I started running as fast as I could away from it, to only notice that it was following me and getting even faster so I started to zigzag and spin a little bit. I was trying to see if I could trick this homing attack, but to no avail, it hit me dead in my back sending me spiraling only to land at my mother's feet.

"Good job sweetie, you did better than I expected, however you cannot outrun a magical leaf."

"Then why did you make me try to outrun it, you a… you know what, I'm going to go get some air." I said and stormed off.

"Make sure you don't get captured by any trainers!" I heard my mom yell.

"Piss off! You don't even give a damn!" I screamed as I wondered off into the wilderness

After about a half hour of walking I came to an abandoned building, you know what I'm talking about, like a Pokémon cemetery or something. I saw mainly Gastly and Shuppet, With an occasional family of Sableye. It was creepy, but I was too angry to think.

"Dumb ass motherfuckers, thinking I am just a damn toy," I said angrily.

"A Pokémon!" I heard a voice, I think it is human. "A Budew by the sound of it, yes I need another baby Pokémon!"

I snapped hearing this, "Baby!? I am certainly no baby and my name is Marissa!"

"I found it!" I heard a Magby yell to the human.

"Did you find him Magby?" I heard the human yell. It was clear from his response he didn't understand Pokémon. He rushed to my location and said, "Wow, I always thought Budew were, I don't know, cuter."

"C-Cuter, this face is adorable!" I yelled.

"Cure red pull ticket dishes butt," this human said mocking my language. "Now, Magby use Fire Punch!"

The next thing I knew I was knocked backward with a burning sensation. I got back to my feet like it was nothing and started gathering energy from anywhere I could get. I saw Magby rushing at me with the previously used attack, so I jumped out the way. Then I used Solarbeam on the Magby and did some significant damage. I felt exhausted from releasing that energy and then I felt a burning fist connect with my face. The Magby hit me with another fire punch. I was knocked to the ground and this time I couldn't get up. He then tossed some red and white orb at me which hit my head and released a translucent ray of red that soon engulfed my body. "What a ugly creature…" the human mutter as I was engulfed in the orb. I tried to resist but could not gather the energy to. I soon succumbed to the power and fell asleep.


	2. The Baby Camp

_**AM I BEAUTIFUL**_

_**THE BABY CAMP**_

Hi, it's Marissa, okay continuing where I left off. I got caught after I stormed off away from my mom, blah blah blah.

I was released from, what I now know as a pokeball, the red orb to a camp of… well… babies. There was the Magby, the one I fought earlier, Elekid, a really cute guy who makes his own power, Horsea, a pale blue girl who should have stayed in her little pond, Swablu, a neat-freak bird with cotton feathers who boasts about how she will be an Altaria, and finally Ralts, she looks shy but cute.

"Oh look, a new girl," said Elekid.

"Yep, I helped master get her all by myself," said Magby, quite proudly.

"I just hope she doesn't make a mess," said Swablu.

At that moment, I felt less like a Pokémon and more like test subject, or an animal in a zoo.

"Those guys are just so rude," said Ralts, rather sheepishly and quietly. "My name is Beatrice, call me Bea please."

"Hi Bea," I said, feeling glad not everyone here was so rude.

"I'm sorry about the others, they just haven't had a new team member since Magby, but Magby was hatched from and egg our trainer got from two dying Magmortar. It was nice of him to take it in as his own."

"So who is my new trainer?"

"His name is Liam."

"Liam?"

"Liam. If you don't mind, would you mind telling me how you managed to get caught in the first place?"

"Well, I stormed off into the woods away from my parents and next thing I know I saw Magby's fire punch headed straight at me."

"Ah so you were ambushed?"

"Well, no, I was talking to myself and Liam found me."

"Yo!" said the Elekid, "What's up B"

"Uh, hi Elekid." I said blushing.

"Hey now, no need to blush, I just wanted to introduce you to us."

"OH, thanks, but Bea already introduced me."

"Okay, cool." Said the Elekid and walked to go talk to the other Pokémon, as he was before.

"Elekid looks kind of cute," I said to Bea.

"He may look cute, but he will break your…" Bea said but I never heard anything after that since I ran over to Elekid.

"Hey Elekid, my name is Marissa," I said rather boldly to my crush.

"Sup, you're kind of cute, I like my girls cute."

"T-Totally, yea, you know my motto, 'if the bitch ain't cute what's the point right?'" I lied.

"Hehehe, you're so goofy, I like my bitches crazy."

"Wow, really, I like you-like that, I mean."

"Hehehe, no need to be so nervous, Marissa," Elekid put smoothly.

"Y-Yea, r-right, sorry, Hehehe," I said nervously. Just then all the commotion amongst us, the talking, observing, boasting, was stopped as my new trainer entered our baby camp. All eyes were on this human named Liam, well except for mine. I was still pissed about how he said I could be cuter. He really acted like a douche.

"Hey, Budew, no hard feelings about yesterday right?" asked Liam mocking genuine sincerity.

"Oh no, I am just perfect with some random asshole saying I could be cuter than I already! I am just so fucking fine with it, you dumbass!" I yelled at my trainer. I saw Bea look down, rather ashamed, Bea snickered a bit and Elekid just stood there like a tree, emotionless and still, arms out to the side, electric charges sparking from his arms so elegantly… what was I saying again? Oh yea, what I said to my trainer, sorry there, well not really, this is my damn story.

"That is wonderful!" said Liam, I felt like releasing a Solarbeam or sludge bomb on him, but unfortunately I don't have any control over those attacks. Besides, Solarbeam is far too conspicuous for my taste. "Alright then, Magby, come help me prepare for the meal." Liam said to Magby while the other 4 Pokémon cheered while Magby just looked so depressed.

"Hey Bea," I asked, "why is that Magby so upset looking. He didn't look so upset when he was fighting me earlier."

"Well," Bea started, "Pokémon when they are born, as any newborn animal, looks to the first one to hold it a while as its protector. Magby never had that. He hasn't really trusted Liam or anyone except me from what I've seen. Magby feels a void in his life that there is something missing, I know, I can read his thoughts."

Poor Magby, I thought, I want to be friends with him. "Bummer…"

I looked off in the direction of where Liam and Magby had gone to see a small blue cotton bird cleaning the tracks on the ground muttering something about carelessness and how she was the only one who wasn't messy. I simply rolled my eyes, well slits, and continued to talk to Bea. "So, do we like train or something while we are here?" I asked Bea.

"Yes, we train from type advantages to type disadvantages. You would basically fight Horsea first and Magby last."

"Eww… that sounds rather harsh."

"Well, that how it is around here." Bea said rather matter-of-factly. "And anyway, it isn't like any of us can't be friends."

At that moment I saw Magby run out of a steaming tent to me and Bea. He seemed rather upset as he ran to me. "Hey Magby," I said.

"Hey, uhh…"

"The name is Marissa."

"Hey Marissa, I want to apologize for punching you in the face earlier."

"Oh, don't even worry about it, you seem kind of nice."

Magby's face lit up with a bright smile. "Okay, thanks, Bea, Marissa, I'll see you guys later."

Magby then ran back to the tent happily. "You… you are a good person, I'm glad to have you as a friend Marissa," said Bea telepathically.

"Yeah, I know, I am glad to be my friend too."

"_**T-Totally, yea, you know my motto, 'if the bitch ain't cute what's the point right?'" – WTF!?**_


	3. A Day With Heat

**_A DAY WITH HEAT_**

**_AM I BEAUTIFUL_**

Hi guys, it's Marissa. Listen this will be the last time I say this because frankly it is just unnecessary, I mean, at this point you know my name by now.

So the other night I had received an apology from a Magby whom had previously fire punched my face, but all now is in the past right. It was rather cute how when I accepted his apology, he had ran away enthusiastically with a huge cheeked smile. My new friend Bea, the Ralts, had told me I am a good friend to have. I, arrogantly of course, told her I knew so to which she lightly chuckled. Anyway, it is a new day for me and my Pokémon partners. Day two of me being on his certain team with Bea as my first friend.

"Hey Marissa!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me, "can I walk with you?" I exclaimed yes at first because I thought I had heard Elekid. I was mistaken, for it was only Magby. I don't have the heart to say, 'nevermind, I thought you were this super cute Elekid that I have a childish crush on.' I find myself to be too kind to do so, that said, I had seemingly acted enthusiastic as I started to walk with Magby.

"So…" I said hoping Magby would interrupt.

"So… what?" I would've face palmed to that quest if I had arms, or hands for that matter.

"So… why exactly do you want to walk with me, Magby?"

"No reason, I just want to get to know you better."

Aww… this little Magby is such a little sweetheart. I swear, I might seriously think about pursuing him if I wasn't already plotting to go after Elekid.

"Hey Marissa, I have an idea, why don't we play the question game?"

"Now what exactly is that," I asked completely confused.

"It is best explained through example. Let me start off, okay? _Ahem,_Marissa who do you like?"

I think I started to blush a little. If you read my last installment thoroughly then you would know that I pretty much just lust after that cute Elekid. I simply decided to reply, "I don't know, you?"

Now Magby must have taken the 'you' in an unintended manor, for he decided to retaliate by saying, "I don't know, _**you**_" oh crap, what the heck am I going to do now that this fire type thinks that I like him. He had taken a long, well thought out look at me before breaking out in a light, nervous, fake chuckle simultaneously saying "Hahaha, just kidding." I don't know, that kid did not seem to be kidding, if you know what I mean.

Awkward silence soon followed his words as I was blushing, but it was clear that he was blushing even harder, even though he is naturally red.

"Magby, do you like me?" I asked, which should've been rhetorical, but I didn't expect it to be at the time.

"Yea… ever since I first saw you after that first punch, I was filled with overwhelming regret, but last night you eased those horrible feelings."

I had to think about how I was going to tell him, I had to tell him nicely, his rejection that is. "You know Magby, I'm sorry I don't love you the same way. You seem like a nice guy though, but I love Elekid. I don't want to make feelings awkward between us. But I am still a girl who has a thousand interests, maybe if you're lucky, you will be one of them. Can we still be friends Magby?"

Magby chuckled lightly, not a haha, funny laugh, it was a haha, I've been defeated laugh. "It seems I am yet again second to that egotistical electric type. Mark my words, Marissa, I will become someone you will love more than that stupid Elekid, I promise."

Wow, a man with conviction, I hope he isn't like my father. However, Magby had bright eyes when he said that, it's just sooo cuuuuuuutttttttttteeeeeeee. "I will be waiting then, don't fail me Magby," I said optimistically.

**_BACK AT CAMP_**

Due to the clearing up of those feelings, Magby and I had a nice, long conversation on the way into camp, we were acting happily, it was as if nothing even happened. We had ended our conversation just as they walked into the camp where in no time at all I went to tell Bea everything. Just then Elekid had walked up to Magby, who was cheesin' (smiling widely).

"Someone get a new girlfriend?" asked Elekid, intimidating Magby.

"You know, I don't see every female as a sex toy, don't you think there is a reason that Swablu, Horsea, and even Bea don't like you?" said Magby.

"Bea. Is she that stupid Ralts, she is smarter that the others so I couldn't get any pussy, but, Marissa seems sleazy enough."

"Shut up Elekid. I know that Marissa thinks you are hotter than me, but I promised her I would reverse that."

"How exactly are going to do that, stupid runt, she is a grass type and you are a fire type, there is no way that your love could possibly last."

Magby smiled a proud, confident smile, "I can try!"

I heard this as I walked ever so slowly to Bea.

"So you went with Magby?"

"Yeah, he is really sweet and charming, he is also funny too. Also, he uh, kind of confessed to him."

"Oh, I see," said Bea, "did you accept him?"

"Nah, I told him that right now I want someone else, but maybe he can change my mind."

"HEY YOU LITTLE SLUT!" I heard a voice yell to me.

"B-Bea!?" I exclaimed.

"No behind you bitch!"

I turned angrily to see a cotton bird with a matching expression. "Can I help you neat freak."

The bird slapped me with one of her feathers, which, since they are cotton, actually tickled. "Listen, Butt Dew, I want Elekid all to myself, and I you don't want me to kick your ass, stay the hell out my way!"

"BITCH!" I yelled as I pounced on her repeatedly, dirtying her feathers.

"Ugh, you asshole, my damn feathers!"

"Kuh, get out my way bitch…" I said as Swablu flew away angrily and dirtily. 'that was a tad childish' I heard a voice sound off in my head.

"Well, the ho got what was coming to her."

**_A/N: SO THIS IS CHAPTER THREE, NOT AS FUNNY AS CHAPTER TWO TO ME, BUT IT KINDA TOUCHES ME. ANYWAY, Lucario's PAIN FANS, NINTH CHAPTER (INFO) CHAPTER WILL BE PLACE UNTIL THE EPILOUGUE IS FINISHED. MEANWHILE, A RELATED FIC, Lopunny's PAIN SHALL BE ADDED. INFO CHAPTER 9 WILL BE REPLACED BY THE EPILOUGUE._**

**_MY NAME IS AKI BIYITCH…_**


	4. Things Change

**AM I BEAUTIFUL**

**CHAPTER 4**

**THINGS CHANGE**

It really is a great day today, enjoying the sun here with my best friend Bea and my new friend Magby. Life can't possibly get any better than this can it. Anyway, today that little Swablu has been giving me so stupid ass looks. She is convinced that I will steal Elekid from her. That can't possibly happen because she never even had him in the first place, kuh, dumb dyke.  
I decided to get up, walk around, stretch out, and take a stroll through the woods. I started to walk and I came to my favorite spot, a Sitrus Berry patch, it was a secluded area that also happened to be the breeding ground for all grass types. I heard someone start to walk behind me, and at first I thought it was some horny Treecko, but it turned out to be my own crush, Elekid.

"Oh, hey Elekid, were you following me?" I asked with actual curiosity.

"Yea, I couldn't help but notice how cute you looked as you were sunbathing with Ralts and Magby," he said, forcing a blush out from me.

"Oh, thanks, you know you are kind of cute too. You know, I think I kind of… like you, and I would do anything for you." I said searching for the right thing to say, sort of letting that slip out of my mouth.

My crush, Elekid, just looked at me opportunistically. I saw him look at me flirtatiously with something a little extra. There was a sort of… hunger behind those eyes, however I chose not to feed too much into it. Well, I did tell him that I would do anything for him, and it isn't like I can just take that kind of thing back so suddenly, right?

"Come here, cutie," said Elekid with a seductive tone, a tone so alluring that I would sell myself a thousand times if he asked me with that voice. I walked over to him. He started kissing me deeply, I was in absolute ecstasy, but he kissed me quite savagely. He started feeling on my butt, and I frankly felt a tad uncomfortable.

"Umm… what are you doing Elekid," I asked him as I felt something hard and wet hit my stomach that I could not see.

"You know, Marissa, that Ralts didn't let me do this," he started. Wait a minute, Bea didn't let him do this, I don't know her well but she seems to have good judgment, "but I guess, things can change with patience. I was the dominant male here until Magby was born, now, I will reassert my dominance again, and I assure you, you won't get away like Bea did.

What is Elekid talking about, I thought, but my thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sudden push to the ground. I felt a heat come close to my waste hole, as small little liquid drops seemed to come from the heat, at this point I was starting to panic.

"Umm, I'm not sure I want to do this Elekid?" I tried to plead to the monster above me.

"SHUT UP BITCH, THIS IS MY CAMP, I DO WHAT THE FUCK I WANT, WHEN THE FUCK I WANT, AND WHEN I'M HORNY, YOU BETTER GET READY TO FUCK, STUPID SLUT!" Elekid yelled at me while slapping my face with a thunderslap, it left a burning, tingling sensation on my face leaving me with tears in my eyes.

"Fire Punch!" I heard someone nearby say. It was Magby by the sound. Next thing I know, I see my former yellow beauty in the air hovering overhead shamefully, yet elegantly at the same time. I turned around to see three outstretched claws of a Magby, and Bea growling behind him. I could see Bea's fierce eyes as I got up. The three of us stood side by side with me in the middle, as if the two were my bodyguards. We were all glaring angrily at the Elekid.

"Hehehe, Magby, how do you like how your slut of a crush almost had sex with a real Pokémon?" Elekid asked arrogantly.

"The only slut here." Bea started out in an ominous voice, "IS YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" she finished while unleashing a powerful Confusion on Elekid, followed by Magby's Ember, followed by my Sludge Bomb.

He was nearly defeated, left with enough energy to let the poison kill him slowly.

"Shall we leave him here, Marissa?" asked Bea.

"…No," I said, "I want him to go the rest of his life knowing he will never have this, he will never have me no matter how hard he tries. I smile on the inside to my decision.

Later, when we were all back at camp, the Swablu and Horsea were over comforting Elekid and tending to his injuries, and that was fine by me as long as I didn't have to deal with those stupid, naïve groupie girls.

"H-Hey, Marissa," I heard Magby call out to me nervously.

"Hey Maggie, what's up?" he blushed at my nickname.

"Umm, well, I assume that you don't have any interest in Elekid anymore, so does that mean that I've won?" he asked, he was trembling as he talked, I could tell my answer was crucial to him, but I couldn't say yes.

"Well, it is true that he is not longer in my interest, but don't think that means I'm interested in you yet. I was shocked and hurt at what Elekid did, and Bea even warned me, well I think she tried to. But, dear Maggie, don't think there is no hope for you, I am waiting to be impressed by you, don't let me down." I said to him proudly.

I looked over to see Bea smiling happily at me. I simply decided to smile back and lay down to resume my sunbathing session, as I thought about my old family I had left, an my knew friends.

**_A/N: SO I BET YOU AIN'T XPECT 2 C ELEKID TURN ON Budew SO FAST LIKE THAT HUH? CHAPTERS 3+4 REALLY FOCUSSED ON Budew AND MAGBY IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE. ANYWAY, I LUV ALL OF YOU._**

**_3_**

**_AKI9912_**


	5. I Don't Think I Know You

**_AM I BEAUTIFUL_**

**_CHAPTER 5_**

**_I DON'T THINK I KNOW YOU…_**

Nightmares, I keep having these horrid nightmares. Nightmares of being alone with the one I had once admired. Being alone in a room abused by Elekid, no one can hear me, for I am unable to cry out, and no one can pay attention as they walk by, they just look at me like at certain pervert. It's such a sickening dream, it makes me want to kill that dumb son of a bitch. The worst part is when Bea walks by and I plead to her for help, she always responds, "I don't think I know you…" those hurtful words wake me with tears in my eyes.

It has been a week since I had moved in with the gang. My trainer, Liam (still pissed at him), is actually quite nice and fun, and a flirt, but he doesn't seem to be my type. When I call him a flirt I don't mean with me, I mean with female trainers. Actually, we are with this girl name Kyra he has been talking to. She has all the fire type starters, as well as a Flareon, for she wants to be the Cinnabar Island Gym Leader since Cinnabar is her hometown.

Kyra has a Charizard, her strongest, most arrogant Pokémon, a Typhlosion, the one who is really competitive with Charizard, Combusken, the rowdy one, Chimchar, Combusken's biggest fan, a Tepig, the only female who is in love with Chimchar, and Flareon, the leader, even though he is the third strongest. Anyway, me, Bea, and Maggie are the only ones who aren't talking with the other Pokémon, for there really isn't much purpose in doing so.

"Haha, Aileen, I found her!" I heard a familiar voice call out, actually it's so familiar it is scary. The voice is thick and dominant.

"Great, Ralph, now we can bring her back home with us!" said yet another strikingly familiar voice, this one soft and squeaky.

"Marissa, come on, let's go home," said the man, apparently named Ralph.

"Umm, sir, exactly who are you?" I asked, a bit frightened that the Pokémon who hadn't shown themselves knew my name, were they stalkers?

"Come on, you know us, Marissa," said Ralph yet again.

"Umm, you must be mistaken, I don't think I know you, and you're kind of freaking me out…" I said uneasily. Just then, Bea and Maggie stepped in front of me with a protective stance.

"Those two babies are your body guards, how pathetic," said Ralph, "SLUDGE BOMB!" he yelled releasing a purple poisonous stream of glob straight towards us. Bea used Confusion to direct the attack overhead while Magby ran in quickly at Ralph with a Fire Punch only to be met by Aileen's magical leaf tripping him. The two Pokémon stepped into the light so we could all see them. The two flower stands stood side by side. The man was a rather tall Roserade with a scar over his left eye with a scowl. The woman was significantly shorter with rosy cheeks and a gorgeous body.

Then it hit me, the two Roserade weren't stalkers. I started running toward them much to Bea and Maggie's dismay.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled running to them, "I can't believe it's really you guys, how did you find me?" I looked behind me to see Bea and Magby looking at me with shocked expressions. "Oh, how rude, right, introductions, Bea, this is my mom and dad, mom and dad, this is my friend Bea, Ralts."

Bea stepped up and took a bow, "Nice to meet you two," said Bea rather formally, "I am rather good friends with your daughter here, you have raised, an arrogant and funny child."

"Thank you," said my mom, "You are quite a strong Ralts there, aren't you Bea?" she simply blushed.

"This is my other friend, Magby, I like to call him Magby, even though he is a guy," I said.

"That is quite unusual for a fire type and a grass type to be friends, however not in the least unheard of," said my dad.

"Umm, th-thank you Mr. Roserade, sir," he said nervously.

"Please call me Ralph," said my dad proudly. I thought I was going to hurl seeing how well they got along with my friends, should we all be this friendly after an attempted attack. I really don't even know, but nonetheless, it still bothers me quite a bit.

"So mom, dad, what brings you two here?" I asked.

"We," mom started, "are here to take you home."

I thought about it, at home I have to hunt for food, and there's no plumbing, and there isn't any stable shelter. As much as I hate Liam, he does provide that for me, go indoor plumbing. That aside, I do still have friends here, and it would've taken longer to make them if I had stayed at home.

"I think I want to stay here, guys, I love you, but I have friends, I am really, really happy here. I'll visit you when I find my mate and when I have kids, but, being caught is a chance to travel around a lot with my friend, to various regions."

I kind of created an awkward silence. All eyes were on me as I finished, I suddenly felt like an animal again.

"Whatever, Marissa, I guess I will see you when you are a Roserade, we will love and support you, okay Marissa, don't forget that." Said my mom as her and dad headed out back into the woods.

God, I thought they would never leave, that was tiring, I hope they won't always just pop out of nowhere like that without warning. I looked to each side of me to see Bea laughing lightly looking to Maggie.

"You know what," Maggie started, "I guess I met your parents, Marissa. That is such a HUGE step in our relationship."

I had to restrain myself from pouncing on him and screaming.

"SHUUUTTT UPPP!" I decided to say.

**_A CHAPTER A DAY KEEPS THE COMPLAINTS AWAY, RIGHT, SORRY, THIS HAS JUST BEEN MY IDEA WEEK. IF I CONTINUED TO WRITE CHAPTERS EVERYDAY, THIS STORY WOULD PROBABLY BE OVER BY THE END OF THE MONTH _**

**_T_T_**

**_SHOUT OUT TO androidyumi99 FOR SUCH ENCOURAGING COMMENTS, I'LL SEE YALL FOOLS IN CHAPTER 6!_**

**_AKI9911+ 101-100_**


	6. The Transformation

THE TRANSFORMATION

AM I BEAUTIFUL

When I wake up, I bite myself to feel the pain, for the pain lets me know I am still alive. I'm not disappointed with my life, fuck what you think, cause actually I've been exceptionally thrilled with my life, my life full of love, hate, humor, and above all, clichés. I find I love Bea and Maggie, I hate Elekid, dumb Swablu humor me, and I believe my whole parental situation in a previous chapter was a tad cliché.

I have always been different from most others I encountered and pretty damn proud. While most Budew were training to be Roselia and Roserade with futures, I was busy flirting with the Dustox and Mothim. While most Pokémon, and humans for that matter, try to live, I try to commit suicide to see what it's like before you go to heaven or hell, but that's not important right now. I don't just want to talk about me, I want to acknowledge someone close to me, someone who has obviously been there from the beginning for me, my best friend, me.

So lately, Maggie has been rather… clingy and really its getting on my nerves. If I go pee then I see him on my way back, if I take a nap, I see him stroll nonchalantly by. If he sees me walking he will yell out my name and walk with me. I know he's just trying to be sweet and impress me, but I don't have a sweet tooth, so to speak.

However I can't say he's done this every time fairly because even now I am walking while thinking, and so far he is no where in sight, I've actually forgot what pure alone time is, but its pretty damn wonderful.

"Hey, Marissa!" I stand corrected, every time, every fucking time.

"Ah, yes, what is it Maggie?" I said halfheartedly and annoyed.

"Say, uh, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"About what?" starting to get pissed now.

"Well when you think about me, what's the first thing that comes to you mind?"

Bitch, "Umm… cute I guess," I said to the bitch.

"Well what about Bea?"

Shy slut, "umm… shy… I suppose," said like a pro.

Magby started blushing, "Well how about now?" he said gesturing to a small, pale girl with a white skirt and two red horns in opposite directions coming out of her green hair. She looked like a big version of Ralts.

"H-Hello, Marissa…" she said shyly, wait, how does she know me?"

"Who the hell are you!?" I exclaimed surprised.

"Am I really that different? It's just me, Bea? I evolve from a Ralts into a Kirlia. So uh, how do I look Marissa," she asked blushing.

Like a tad less shy of a shy slut. "Wonderful!" lies, lies on every expression.

"Wow, do I really look that good?"

No, no don't torture me, dear Arceus, come on, fucking time out. "Amazing, simply stunning, right Maggie?" that ought to by me some time to think.'

"Yeah, you definitely look like an eleven now," said Magby, yeah, just kiss up to her. Wait a minute, was that jealously just then, am I really jealous of my friend Bea? Wow… pretty damn low, its disgusting.

"Well, I'm going to go pick some berries, I'm going alone so **no one**," I paused and glared at Magby for a second, "will come with me, understand?" I got a deuce grunt response, not satisfying but I at least know they both understand. I set off muttering something about the berries I'd pick, not really paying attention to the words. I walked alone and felt an unknown bliss, I saw flocks of Fearow and Staraptor flying overhead at times, seeing, Weedle and Caterpie playing in the undergrowth, Burmy on the tree branches, and Venusaur patrolling making sure everything was just right. I actually saw my parents wave their bouquets at me, to which I opened my top appendages and waved my buds in acknowledgement happily.

When I had got to the berry patch, I had forgotten I came to pick berries for a while. The berry patch was designed naturally so only small Pokémon like Rattata and Grass Types could get in and out with ease. I had picked a fresh patch of Sitrus Berries and was ready to head back to the camp, but I decided to stop myself, I probably won't be able to do anything alone for a while, so I put the berries in a pile and laid down to take a nap.

"Marissa!" damn it Maggie, if you do this one more time, I will kill you. The voice was close enough to know it was in the berry patch, but this was not Magby's voice. I looked up to see none other than my best friend, the newly evolved Kirlia, Bea.

"Oh, hey Bea, how are you, why aren't you with Magby?" I asked ready for her to go away.

"Well strangely, I have been thinking about what you said to me earlier today with Magby, so even though you don't want me to, I came here with you, to uh… help you," she said blushing. Bea walked over to me and smiled as she sat next to me and stared me in the eye, I stared back. I wouldn't be so nervous of her sitting with me if she didn't gaze at me so… hungrily. She was gazing at me with those big amber eyes as I gazed right back with my small slits. Eventually she closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"You know, Marissa, I haven't been very happy here until you came. Ever since you came you seemed to give me more strength and happiness. You speak your mind and your so courageous, that inspired me to get stronger, I kept training until I evolved into this. I wanted to tell you away from every body, so thank you Marissa. I uh… think… I l-love… you," was what Bea said as she leaned in for a kiss. I strangely embraced the kiss passionately too, and in my mind I knew I loved her too, but, not in a gay way. Our tongues danced in each other, fighting for power, a pure brawl of love and saliva, making me and her hornier. We soon broke the kiss slowly with each others saliva coming from our mouths. Oh shit, I just messed.

**_AKIS NOTE: IN THE BEGINNING I TRIED TO MAKE Marissa SEEM LIKE THE BAD GUY, BUT THIS CHAPTER CMAE OUT DIFFERENTLY THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD. IT WAS ALL THE IDEAS FOR THE TO BE NEXT THREE CHAPTERS SHORTENDED IN TO A 1,076 WORDS (NOT INCLUDING THIS NOTE). SO ANYWAY, THIS IS NOT MEANT TO OFFEND HOMOSEXUALS, HOMOPHOBES, OR FEMALE VIEWERS, OR ANYONE WHO COULD BE OFFENDED BY ANY REASON. ANYWAY…_**

**_Next: A World of Heartbreak_**

**_ AKI9912_**

**also to fans, the story will end when all pokemon evolve.**

**spoiler alert: budew evolves next chapter.**


	7. A World of Heartbreak

**A WORLD OF HEARTBREAK**

**AM I BEAUTIFUL**

I messed up, I really, REALLY messed up. I bet Arceus is looking down on me from the clouds with shame. I am not a lesbian, not a dyke, and I'm not so horny I would randomly kiss my girl friend, it's not a fetish thing either. But it is really messing with how I see myself, even now as I sit here passionately making out with Bea as this strange white light engulfs me, probably me dying for a sin I may have committed.

"Marissa, you… you're evolving!" said Bea enthusiastically. I saw her back up wide smile, as I felt myself get taller and my body getting rearranged, the feeling weird but good at the same time. It seemed like an eternity before this was over, when it was done I simply sighed in relief while Bea looked astonished. "Marissa, you evolved, you're a Roselia now…" she said happily while noticeably checking me out, to which I blushed. Wow, I must look hot now.

"Come on, Bea, let's go show Maggie," I said happily as we escaped the patch. Berries clutched tight and ran back to the camp happily in bliss. The Kirlia named Bea had told me she loved me and I hope that's not in vain, for even though I may not want to accept it, wouldn't it be alright, being gay with Bea? To this world and to the next, I think I want to be with Bea forever, regardless of who cares, I would challenge Arceus himself should he try to stop us. I stopped running and Kirlia immediately noticed.

"What's wrong, Marissa?" she asked.

"Hey Bea, you said you loved me right, I love you too." Bea simply smiled as she started running again at the same pace as before as I trailed behind her happily without a care in the world.

As me and Bea walked into camp I heard assorted murmurs of confusion and hate from my haters.

"How in the hell did that Budew evolve from picking berries, does she have some sort of nature fetish, those Budew evolve from happiness, right?" I heard Horsea say.

"Who gives a damn, she was ugly as a Budew, just cause she evolved into a Roselia doesn't mean that she's hot, she is still a dumb, disgusting walking rose bush," said Elekid.

"Don't get mad because you were rejected Elekid, she is just lucky she doesn't try to go after you anymore, or she would have to deal with me, a soon to be Altaria," said the arrogant bitch Swablu.

I walked past them quite proudly and egotistically to address each one of them in my own way. "Don't you babies get tired of hating? I mean really do you jealous toddlers really have nothing else to do?" Uproars of negative responses came about after that last part, which I am particularly fond of. "Horsea, wondering how I evolved, I'm gay, so shut the hell up, and I'm not coming after you or Miss Neat Birdy over there. Elekid, you will never satisfy me, and as these two dumb girls realize you can't please them, they will leave, don't hate me because I'm simply on a higher plane than you. And finally, my favorite dumb dyke, Swabbie, listen here, I don't want that sack of electricity and I don't want you, if you're not an Altaria yet then shut the fuck up because I could take you down effortlessly, so goodbye."

Bea was in utter disbelief of what I had just said, but I must admit that my boldness is admirable, ignorance is bliss isn't it. Passion, what exactly does it have to do with how I feel about Bea, my love doesn't need passion, the only passion I feel is the hate for everything I disapprove of, I believe in judging and being judged but don't think that means I will take judging lightly. I really am dumb and I don't know much, but I do know that in this world, I will always have someone to love me, who can't love me, or envy me, I'm the fucking shit.

"Maggie!" I called out to my fire type comrade, "Maggie, where the hell are you?"

"Right here," he said walking out and what I saw made my jaw drop in disbelief. I saw a tall Pokémon with flames above his eyes and his tail. He had four spikes alone his spine and had a flame design on his stomach which was pretty hot. "I am Magmar, the evolved form of your beloved Maggie the Magby."

Magmar, a powerful looking fire type with a… duck bill, aw hell no, passing that shit up.

"What's up Maggie," I said trying my best to keep a straight face, but come on, he looks ridiculous. "I, umm, have something I need to say to you, umm… I'm gay."

"What?"

"I'm gay." Utter disbelief.

"No."

"Yep."

"Just… no." he said starting to get worked up.

"Magby I'm gay, I'm sorry, I know you like me, but…" was all I said before I saw a red flame come at me but it didn't hit me, it hit… Bea?

**_AKI SPEAKS ABOUT CHAPTER 7:_**

**_WATCH THE SHOES OSTRITCH YA KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS LIKE TWO WATCHES (TELL EM)_**

**_J.K. CAPITOL- 2 CHAINZ VERSE_**

**_THIS CHAPTER WAS THE HARDEST THUS FAR TO WRITE BECAUSE IT HAD TO BE SLOW, I HAD CONTEMPLATED STOPPING AT 600 WORDS BUT I DIDN'T. I SURPRISED MYSELF WITH THIS CHAPTER AND NOW FOR MY GREAT QUESTION, "HOW WILL I GET OUT THE HOLE THIS TIME" I GOT MY PEN, COMPUTER, ROPE AND PICK AXE, I WILL WRITE WHEN I'm UP OUT THIS HOLE._**

**_AKI9912_**


	8. Why?

**Am I Beautiful**

**Why?**

Why, why did it have to be Bea, the only one I have loved in my short time of living? She was my best friend, inspiration, and my lover, but Magmar killed her.

"You fucking brute," I yelled out furiously to Magmar, "why did you have to kill her, she did absolutely nothing to you, we were all best friends, so why, why would you throw that all away?"

"Because," Magmar started, "she was going to take you Marissa, she was going to take you and I just cant live with not being with you, even more so you being with another woman. I am stronger now, I have power, I can end you but I love you too much to do so."

"Toxic!" I yelled poisoning him badly.

"Argh!" Magmar had recoiled in pain.

"Poison Sting! Sludge Bomb!" I yelled releasing a flurry of poisonous attacks on the fire type in an attempt to kill him. Magmar was on the ground, crying in a fetal position, saying why repeatedly, the poison slowly and painfully killing him. By now the entire camp, except for Liam, is staring at me, scared. Swablu seems the most afraid. I open Magmar's mouth and release a Toxic into his mouth that not even the Pokémon center could rid him of. I just stay there, angrily kicking the dying Magmar repeatedly until he is dead. A few minutes afterword, Liam comes out and sees the now bleeding Magmar at my feet, me covered in his blood, and the other Pokémon staring horrifically at me.

"Ro-Roselia… Why… why couldn't you just be that harmless little Budew, why did you have to kill Magmar?" and then he saw it, he saw Bea's severely burnt carcass on the ground, parts of her still on fire.

"Fuck you…" was all I said to the other three surviving Pokémon before I was engulfed by that translucent red light that had captured me, and I was forced into sleep. I awoke several hours later at night, Liam glaring at me with my Pokeball in hand.

"You have become too dangerous Roselia, I must release you into the wild so you don't harm my other Pokémon, maybe I will see you again, but I really hope I don't," Liam said to me.

So that is it, no second trial, no second chance, no reasonable doubt, no testimonies, throw me a bone at least, well whatever, I never really liked Liam anyway, I was just stuck with him. Even still I began crying, pleading in my language for him not to leave me alone, I don't think I could make it on my own as a wild Pokémon, I need Liam even though I wish I didn't.

"NO!" he yelled, "…just… no Roselia." Liam said then he crushed my Pokeball with one hand making a red ray emanate from my body just once, most likely to signify I am now a free and wild Pokémon, a Pokémon with no trainer, no comrades, nowhere to go. On top of that I don't even know where I am. "Good bye Roselia," said Liam as he faded into the darkness, and his footsteps cracking the tree branches on the ground rang throughout the entire forest, but to me it sounded like the final note to a heartbreaking song. I wandered the forest for a cozy place to rest and cried myself to sleep, mourning the loss of my only two friends in the world's death.

When I awoke, I saw a Skarmory peeking at me curiously, but walked off bored when I began moving about, must have thought I was dead or something, I might as well be dead now, since from this point on I have absolutely no life.

"Hey buddy, are you alive down there?" I heard a man ask me. I looked up to see a young, handsome Grovyle staring at me. He was an attractive Grovyle and he was muscular too. He had a well-defined face for a teen and looked sexy as fuck.

"Yeah," I started already sounding depressed, "I'm just dying on the inside, and a little on the outside too."

"Gee, what has gotten into you that you are so depressed?"

"You see, I fell in love with a girl. The boy that was in love with me killed her and I killed him, then my trainer released me into the woods because I was a threat to his team. The two dead Pokémon were my two only best friends, and I'm not sure that I can survive on my own in the wild."

The Grovyle thought about my situation for a while and then decided then spoke to me. "You should join my group, we are all outcasts for one reason or another, all grass types, and all striving to become better people. If you join us you will be prepared well enough so that if you leave the group for any reason you will be able to survive on your own."

Wow, such an offer from a total stranger, but I can't pass this chance up, not in my current mental and physical situation. "Okay, I think I will accept that offer Grovyle."

"Call me Cody, Ms., uhh… what exactly is your name."

"My name, my name is Marissa, so are we really going to a place with only grass types?" I reached out my bouquet of violets and Cody reached out his arm with blade of grass on his forearms.

"Of course we are Ms. Marissa," he replied.

"Just call me Marissa, Cody."

"okay," he said. We then set off, him running swiftly, zigzagging through the forest's undergrowth and trees while I trailed slowly behind. After ages we finally made it there. "We made it, Marissa," Cody said. There I saw so many grass types. I saw Exeggcutor, Torterra, Turtwig, Bayleef, Oddish, Roserade, and countless other grass type Pokémon. There were wood and leaf homes in the treetops for lighter Pokémon and homes inside the tree bases for heavier ones. This was not merely a grass type camp, this was an advanced civilization. I looked at Cody and saw him looking back at me, and I thought to myself I am going to like it here.

**_AUFA'S NOET: SO I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN DOIN CHAPTERS IN A WHILE DUE TO MY COMPUTER ISSUE, BUT HOPEFULLY I CAN START GETTING IT DONE, CHAPTERS I MEAN. ANY, LIVE LONG AND PROSPER, AKI9912 WILL BE BACK… eventually….._**

**_ AKI9912_**


End file.
